


Brain Jostling with Jaune

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: RWBY
Genre: Brain Removal, F/M, Hypnosis, Stupification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Jaune manages to convince the team to partake in a little relaxing event...





	Brain Jostling with Jaune

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Anonymous

"So, for the last time, you're all fine with this? Right? You're not trying to mess with me again, right?"  
  
Something quite strange was occurring within one of the Beacon Academy dorm rooms. The entirety of Team RWBY was gathered around one of their acquaintances-slash-friends Jaune Arc, the rather inept and clueless young man that had managed to rub off on them in each their own way.  
  
Now, it wouldn't be that strange for them to be gathered like this. What was strange, was the matter that they were discussing.  
  
"Relax, Jaune. You're the one that suggested it in the first place, you shouldn't be doubting us!" The black-and-red clad girl gave him a light slap on the back, giggling excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, that's easy enough for you to say, Ruby. I was kinda just making a joke when I suggested it, I didn't expect you guys to actually take it seriously!" The blonde boy shot back, only for the short girl's sister to wrap her arm around his neck.  
  
"Yeah yeah, and you probably want to do something weird to us while we're having a little 'piece' of mind, don'tcha? As long as you don't do something too stupid to us while our brains are out of our heads, then everything'll be fine!" Yang laughed as Jaune proceeded to blush as she saw right through the true purpose of all of this, while airing the entire thing out.  
  
The four of them had agreed to let him remove their brains, primarily so that they could try and experience how it would feel to be brainless for a while. He had managed to convince them that it would make them feel quite relaxed, but as Yang said, that wasn't the only reason he wanted them to lose their brains for a while.  
  
The sole faunus on the team, Blake, kept her arms folded as she watched the two sisters play around with the boy. She was honestly quite indifferent towards the idea, but it didn't make sense to be the only one still working/studying while the rest of her team was about to have a little time off. So, she might as well join them in brainlessness.  
  
Yang and Ruby were dangerously effective at putting a damper on his enthusiasm and confidence in the plan, evident by the way the sweat was dripping down his brow. Thankfully, the last member of the team's shrill voice piping up saved him from their 'attacks'.  
  
"Listen here, you simpleton. You better take the utmost care of my brain, or I'll make sure you'll be much more than just kicked out of the school. You better promise me that, Jaune, otherwise!" Weiss jabbed her finger into the blonde boy's side, prompting him to quickly nod in agreement. "Good. Now, stop stalling and get this over with. Otherwise you're just going to be bullied by those two until you actually get going." Seemingly satisfied, though not entirely, by the answer that he had given, the white-haired girl drummed her fingers along her arm in anticipation...  
  
"Alright, alright! Just, lie down and I'll get the tool ready." Jaune sounded as exhausted as a boy could be, and the girls decided to show him a little pity as a result. All four laid down, side by side, their heads completely uncovered and ready to be opened up to reveal the goodies within...  
  
"Just making sure, you're absolutely certain you wanna go through with th-" The blonde hunter in training piped up one last time before he shut himself up prematurely as he received yet another glare from the white-haired huntress.  
  
"Quit being so indecisive or I'm going to do this to you and give you to Pyrrha, I'm sure she'll be more than happy to have a thoughtless lunk to order around, much easier than dealing with you!" The hotheaded young heiress barked at the blonde boy, before she huffed and returned to the same position that her fellow girls were in. All lined up and ready to go.  
  
"Sheesh..." Jaune muttered as he picked up the dust-tipped tool. A pizza-cutter like tool with dust coating the very edges of the blades, designed to cut through flesh and bone with the greatest of ease, yet to make the reassembly just as easy. As long as the dust remained on the halves of whatever was cut, he just needed to push the parts together and their heads would be as good as new.  
  
The blonde boy took a deep breath before he put the blade to the side of Ruby's head... before he pushed it forward. The redhead barely had a moment to fully appreciate the sensation of having the top of her head popped off before her gaze focused forward, her eyes twitching and dimming slightly as her thinking-bean was exposed to the open air.  
  
After Ruby came Weiss, who reacted similarly in the sense that she wanted to twitch and squirm from the sensation, right until the open air caressed her thinker. Then she too entered a trance-like state, her breathing growing very quiet as she was basically put into an idle and order-awaiting state.  
  
Blake, who honestly didn't care much for everything that was happening, didn't react much when her head was opened up. Just a faint twitch, then the same dull stare forward. Even her tail grew still and stiff, making her stand out even less than she already did.  
  
Finally, Yang. The blonde bombshell bit into her lower lip as her eyes rolled into the back of her head a little when she felt the circular blade cut through her tender head, only for her jaw to grow slack as she lost her grip on what thinking even was. With her brain exposed, she was left in the same thoughtless trance as her friends... the kind of trance that Jaune was more than happy to exploit, just like he had told them he would.  
  
He just neglected to mention that he actually wasn't going to return their brains to their heads, but that didn't matter now. Now, he was going to have a little fun by seeing how big his girl friends' thinkers really were.  
  
First, Blake's pink thinktank. Given that she was likely the smartest of the four girls, he expected it to be a fairly huge size, and he was quickly proven right as his hands could barely fit around the entire thing. It was even quite squishy as he held it, and every time he gave it a little squeeze, the faunus that it belonged to started twitching in turn.   
  
Once he fully just let it sit down a little in front of the cat-eared girl's head, he noticed her expression growing a little drooly and just a little more... simple. As if removing the brain and just letting it sit made the body think it lacked an owner, making the kitty cat seem that much more like an animal than she already did.  
  
Next, came the white heiress that just wouldn't stop chewing him out. He was going to enjoy playing around with her once he was done prying the brains from all of their heads. Especially once he realized just how small Weiss' brain was in comparison to Blake's! It was at least half the size, if not a bit smaller.  
  
"Seems like you're not the star student you're thinking you are, Weiss! Well, not like you're gonna be one from now on, but you'll be the star at something alright." Jaune laughed a little to himself as he plopped the now-useless brain down on the floor, before turning to Ruby.  
  
His laughing grew as he looked into her open head, only to see a brain the size of an apple. She barely had a brain to speak of! No wonder she kept acting so childish and trusting, she really didn't have any space for negative thoughts in that tiny little brain.  
  
The amused young man gave the brain a few squeezes to make Ruby's lips let loose a moan in return, before he casually dropped said brain right onto the floor above her, leaving just one last girl to examine...  
  
Yang's brain was the real prize amongst all of them... in the sense that it was the size of one of those useless prizes you'd find at an amusement park. It was even smaller than Ruby's, to the point where it could barely be compared to a bean and even then it'd still be smaller!   
  
Jaune could hardly contain his unapologetic laughter as he plopped the bean-like brain right atop of Blake's standard sized brain, leaving him with a progressively shrinking set of thinkers, all nearly stacked side by side like the dim-eyed drooling girls laying by one another.  
  
Of course, he didn't need the brains at all. Neither did his girls, so he picked those uselessly pink pieces of meat up... and dumped them straight into the trash bin, wiping his hands with a bright smile on his face. "That's the end of the huntress team RWBY, now to say hello to Jaune Arc's private harem instead!"  
  
The young blonde whipped open the dorm room's closet before pulling out a set of four almost identical maid uniforms. Classic black and white dresses with plenty of decorative frills and everything else one might want from an outfit entirely designed to be visually appealing. Which was the only thing the girls were going to be truly good at, given their actual lack of brains at this point.  
  
One by one, Jaune helped his brainless girls into their new outfits with a smile. On went the stockings, the cute little shoes, the gloves, the dress itself and then the headband. Of course he didn't put their panties back on, they weren't going to need them!  
  
Of course, the headbands were on their detached head-tips, which he needed to screw right back onto their absent minded heads. Not a huge problem, due to the dust that coated the bottom-facing half. A few minutes of carefully aligning those cut-off halves correctly later, and all four of them looked as good as new. Sure there weren't any lights on behind those eyes of theirs, but again that didn't really matter.  
  
What mattered was what happened once they all had their heads back on straight. Immediately, the color returned to the maid-clad girls' eyes, prompting them to look around... and giggle in unison like the brainless ditzy girls they now were. Their eyes glazed over everything in the room that wasn't an actual person, before they looked at one another and gave each other a few prods to make sure they were real.  
  
Their following giggles made it clear that they were satisfied, prompting their eyes to dart towards the blonde that had been so kind as to expose them to this special little treatment of theirs. "Master back!" They cried out in unison as they scrambled to their feet, tripping over one another before they all stood up side by side, saluting and awaiting orders...  
  
Jaune's own giggling matched that of his new maids, although he was more amused at their antics and their inability to form a truly coherent sentence. "Yep, that's right, Jaune Arc's your master! And what does your master want out of his cute new maids?" He asked aloud to see how they would respond..  
  
"Pleasure Master!" The four stupid girls chimed as they immediately started to cling to every little limb that they could possibly get ahold of, resulting in Weiss and Blake wrapping their arms and breasts around his legs, while Ruby and Yang clung to his waist like arm candy.  
  
When he had told the four of them that this would be a relaxing time for them, he completely neglected to mention that the only one that was really going to relax was him, given that he had complete control over them. And with how stupidly infatuated with him they seemed now? He was sure to have the most relaxed time he's had since sneaking into Beacon in the first place...  
  
He was really going to enjoy his time with his new maids. Maybe he could convince Pyrrha and Nora to join in some other time...


End file.
